


Trick or Treat

by ashitanoyuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Gen, Halloween, Trick-or-treaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashitanoyuki/pseuds/ashitanoyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sketchy, abandoned door is a Halloween highlight for the braver children in the surrounding towns. Sam, Dean, and Castiel have their first ever group of trick-or-treaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, dear readers! Have some fluff.

“Dean!” Castiel skidded into the main room of the bunker, panting, his eyes huge. “Dean, Sam, there’s a monster outside, and I don’t know how to kill it!”

Dean glanced up, his mouth stuffed full of chocolate. He swallowed hard and stood, walking over to the distressed ex-angel and laying a hand on his shoulder. “Okay, calm down. Breathe. You breathing?” Cas took a deep, shuddering breath, and Dean pulled back his hand. “That’s good. Now. What’d the monster look like?”

Castiel gulped. “It was…small,” he said finally. “Very small. Like a child. Dressed in a cloak, with a white face.”

Dean frowned. “Nothing’s coming to mind,” he mused, throwing a glance at his brother. “You got anything, Sam?”

“Hm?” Sam glanced up from his books. “Oh—yeah. Yeah, I think I know exactly what we’re dealing with. Can I get some of that chocolate, Dean?”

“Is this really the time to indulge in gluttony, Sam?” Castiel demanded, shifting restlessly.

Sam laughed. “Actually, yes,” he replied cheerfully. “I guess you wouldn’t know, but Dean, seriously? You don’t know what day it is?”

Dean frowned. “Thursday?” he ventured a guess.

“Yep.” Sam snagged the bag of chocolate from the table and rose, stretching his long limbs. “Thursday, October 31st. There’s only one way to get tiny monsters to go away tonight.”

“Oh!” Dean smacked his forehead. “Shit, Cas, that wasn’t a monster, that was a kid!”

“A kid?” Castiel frowned. “I don’t understand. It’s not customary for children to wear cloaks and carry bloodstained bags, is it?”

“Not usually,” Dean agreed, motioning for Cas to follow as he walked behind Sam to the door of the bunker. “Tonight, it is. Probably some lost trick-or-treater.”

“Trick-or-treater?” Castiel muttered with confusion, following Dean outside the bunker.

Three kids in costumes stood outside the door, talking amongst themselves. “Dare you to knock first,” one of them said, shoving the kid in the cloak.

“Nuh-uh!” a high voice protested. “This was your idea, Tracy. You knock first!”

“Hey!” Sam called. The three children squeaked nearly in unison, turning huge, startled eyes to face Sam. “You guys trick or treating, or playing ding-dong ditch?”

“What’s ding-dong ditch?” Cas asked Dean, staring distrustfully at the children.

“The best game ever for pissing off crotchety old people,” Dean replied with a grin. “Like us.”

One of the kids shuffled forward, her princess dress brushing over leaves and dirt. “Trick or treat?” she asked nervously, with the guilty air of having been caught in wrongdoing.

Sam laughed and tossed a few pieces of candy into her outstretched plastic pumpkin. The other two followed, coming forth to receive their treats. “You kids be careful, now,” Sam advised, stepping back and grinning. “You scared him,” he added, jerking a thumb at Castiel. “He thought you were real monsters.”

“Nun-uh!” the first child protested. “I’m not a monster! I’m a princess!”

“Yeah, Tiana, right?” Dean asked. “Dude,” he complained when Sam tossed him a gleeful look. “A guy can’t watch a Disney movie now?”

“I guess we’re on the map,” Sam said when the kids had left, shutting the door to the bunker behind him. “Wonder how they found this place?”

“Abandoned looking door in a sketchy part of town, knocking on it’s probably Halloween tradition,” Dean replied with a shrug. “Probably shouldn’t answer it too often though. Might actually be a monster next time, and not the kind we can bribe with candy.”

“I guess,” Sam said thoughtfully. “Still, it’s kind of nice. The only time I’ve had trick-or-treaters was with Amelia.”

“Is this a normal thing?” Cas asked nervously. “Children coming around asking for candy?”

Dean laughed. “Just once a year, dude,” he assured Cas, patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t think too much about it. It’s just a little fun.”

“Fun,” Castiel said, nodding. “Yes. I see.”

They made their way back to the bunker’s table. Sam resumed pouring through his dusty books, and Dean resumed the video playing on his laptop. After a moment’s hesitation, Castiel pulled up a chair and sat beside Dean, settling down to watch with him—until the next group of kids came by for their yearly prank.


End file.
